Naruto, The Phoenix
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Adopted by valkarienknight
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, where we left off, I introduced Naruto of Team Gurren. I also said I will give you all a new Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. And now I deliver it!**

 **Naruto will not be reincarnated or be sent to the Fairy Tail world. There are too many like that.**

 **Anyway,the Way of the Phoenix is a reference to a Phoenix and how they are immortal: just like conflict. It will never die. I named it like that so it kind of sounds like his own taijutsu style. Yes he will have magic, but he won't use it as often. His magic is… a secret.**

 **Pairing for Naruto as of right now is: Levy McGarden. She is one of my favorite characters.**

 **Summary: All my life, I wanted to grow stronger. Not just for me, but also to defend the ones I hold dear. I trained as hard as I could, not only in my magic, but also in my taijutsu skills. Now I am in a guild that tests my strength, not only as a warrior, but also the strength of my heart. Now, this wouldn't be a problem except for one thing; I'm afraid of girls!**

 **Naruto, The Phoenix**

 **Chapter 1- Family**

"Sensei, when will we start training today?" A young spiky blonde haired boy asked an aged male as they were sitting in a dojo. The blonde boy is about eight years old and is wearing a white gi with a matching obi. The boy is around 4'5" and he has coal black eyes and light tanned skin. This is Naruto Tachibana.

"Soon, Naruto." His sensei is a giant of a man he is incredibly muscular man. He has short, spiky black hair, bushy eyebrows. He is only wearing a white gi with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders. This is Kentaro Tachibana.

Most would think that Naruto took after Kentaro's wife, but no. Kentaro found Naruto a year ago when a seven year old was wondering in the woods that surround his dojo. He took him in, but he didn't know what happened to him. Every time he'd ask, Naruto would just mumble about 'momma' and 'sisters'.

"Now!" Kentaro said as the young blonde launched himself at the giant man. Naruto jumped in the air and gave Kentaro a kick. But the giant of a man blocked it with the palm of his hand. Using his given leverage, Naruto leapt off the hand and jumped over his sensei.

Using his smaller frame, Naruto ran under the man's legs and latched himself onto Kentaro's back. "Naruto! Get off!" Kentaro said as he tried to reach the boy. Using this to his advantage, Naruto jumped down and grabbed the arm on his way.

Unfortunately for his large size and weight, Kentaro was sent to the ground. "Yes I did it!" Naruto yelled childishly and he jumped around. "I went easy Naruto. Be glad I didn't use my **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu**." Kentaro said as he stood up. What he said made Naruto pale. The **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu** is Kentaro's personal fighting style.

Naruto stopped jumping and bowed saying 'sorry' again and again. "It's alright." Kentaro said as he placed a hand on top of Naruto's head. "I'm glad you two stopped. It's time for lunch." A new voice said that is female.

Both males looked to the door to see a beautiful blonde haired woman. Her blonde hair reached her waist and her green eyes looked at the two in happiness. She has a heart shaped face with a noticeable small birthmark of a small heart. She is wearing a sky blue kimono with a sakura pattern. This is Melody Tachibana, or as she like to be called; Mel.

"Hello Mel-san." Naruto said as he bowed to the blonde haired woman. "I told you Naruto-chan, no need to be so formal." Melody said with a small giggle behind her hand. When she first blonde, he was afraid of her for some reason. After a while, he warmed up to the beautiful blonde women.

"Sorry, Mel-chan." Naruto said, still bowing. "Yo, Mel-chan." Kentaro said as he lifted the blonde boy onto his shoulders. "Well, it's time for lunch." Melody said as she walked out of the dojo with the student teacher duo walked behind her.

In the dining room, Melody ate her meal normally while the student teacher duo stuffed their mouths with food. "So Naruto… have you finished what you have been working on?" Kentaro asked as he swallowed his food.

"Uh huh!" Naruto said as he swallowed his rice. "Well after dinner… show me what you completed." Kentaro said as he finished his dinner. "Alright!" Naruto said through a mouth full of rice.

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Kentaro were in a small clearing a few minutes of the dojo. "Alright Naruto, show me what you got." Kentaro said as he stood ten meters from the young blonde. "Ok sensei!" Naruto said as he stood with his hands together and his legs apart. " **Way of the Phoenix:** "

~ **Eight years later** ~

" **Swift Beating Wings!** " A now sixteen year old Naruto yelled as he rapidly palm thrusted Kentarou. Naruto now stands at 5'8" and his spiky blonde hair is being held back by a black headband. He is wearing a white gi and a black obi. His gi is slightly opened revealing bandage wraps around his chest. On the back of his gi, the kanji for phoenix. His gi has ripped sleeves and his showing his muscular arms. His black eyes hardened and ready to attack.

Kentaro Tachibana hasn't really changed much other than growing a beard. He met his students thrusts. " **Jakuyoku no Gyō: Byakkon Seikai** " Kentaro said as he matched Naruto's palm replied back by grabbing the larger man's wrists. " **Way of the Phoenix: Fleeting Flight!** " Naruto yelled as he threw his sensei across the clearing.

Landing on a tree feet first, Kentaro jumped high into the air. " **Way of the Phoenix: Soaring Wing Strike!** " Naruto yelled as he jumped after his sensei and slammed his fist into Kentaro's chin.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Falling Beak Slam!** " Naruto yelled as he grabbed his sensei and slammed him into the grass. " **Kogaku no Gyō: Gōhō Gadan!** " Kentaro yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground.

Then the ground under them began to shake and rupture and collapse as the two jumped up and began to trade blows again.

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he was sent into the ruble as Kentaro landed a few front of his student. " **Way of the Phoenix: Heavenly Wing Storm!** " Naruto yelled as he spun around on his hands and his legs were like helicopter blades.

He was able to spin fast enough that a tornado formed around him that knocked back a few feet. " **Way of the Phoenix: Soaring Talon Strike!** " Naruto yelled as he smashed his hands into Kentaro's face and kicked him away.

"Looks like I win, Tou-san!" Naruto said as he had his hand in a spear like fashion as he stood over Kentaro. "Looks like you won this time, Naruto." Kentaro said as he stood up with the help of Naruto.

"Let's go back home, Mel-chan probably has lunch finished." Kentaro said as he and Naruto began to walk back to the dojo.

~X~

"Looks like you two are just in time for lunch." Melody said as she set the table as the two males arrived. "Yup, and it looks like I won." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto-chan." Melody said, getting a groan from Naruto. Lunch was a quiet affair, but you can punch the tension in the air. Everything was silent, until Kentaro stood up.

"Naruto… for nine years, we have been a family to you. In those nine years, you have learned the ways of the **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu** , created your own techniques, and been the son we've never had. And so, with a heavy heart, I say, you are ready to begin your journey." Kentaro said with tears in his eyes along with Melody.

A month ago, Naruto asked his adopted parents if he could go on a journey. He said, "I need to find the reason why I fight." Kentaro understood this, being kept in one place isn't going to help him find a reason to fight.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, thank you." Naruto said as he brought his adoptive parents into a hug while tearing up. "Now go, get ready to go." Melody said as her adopted son let her go. With a nod, Naruto ran to his bedroom.

Ten minutes later, the family is outside of their home with Naruto carrying a travel backpack. "Looks like this is it. I can still remember the day you first called me Kaa-chan." Melody said as she hugged Naruto to her chest. Said blonde was blushing a new shade of red.

 **~Author Make: Flashback!~**

 **It has been three years since Kentaro and Melody took in the young Naruto. Right now, Melody and Naruto are walking on a path back to the dojo from a small village just below the mountain where the dojo is.**

" **So, who is training with Ken-kun, Naruto-chan?" Melody asked as she held a bag in her hands. "I-It's g-going w-well, M-Mel-san." Naruto said as he stayed a foot or two away from Melody.**

" **Come on Naruto-chan, call me Mel-chan." Melody said with a small giggle, unknowing to her she was a little too close to the edge of the path. "O-Ok, M-Mel-chan." Naruto stuttered out as he fumbled a little with the bag in his hands.**

 **Unfortunately for Melody, she slipped on some loose gravel and slipped. She fell and plummeted to a river below. "K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his bag and jumped after the shocked blonde woman.**

 **Naruto was able to grab onto Melody's waist and stabbed his hand onto the mountain side. His hand acted as an anchor as he and Melody slid down the mountain side.**

 **After what seemed like a gift from god, Naruto grabbed onto a large piece of rock and was able to stop their fall.**

" **Guah, my hand." Naruto said as he pulled himself and Melody up. "Are you ok, Naruto-chan?" Melody asked as she was slightly scared as she almost plummeted to her death.**

" **I'm fine." Naruto said as he held his slightly bloody hand. "Naruto, Mel-chan!" Kentaro yelled from up on the path. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he looked up.**

" **Here!" Kentaro yelled as he threw down an end of rope to them. Naruto tied the rope around Melody's waist. "Pull Kaa-chan up!" Naruto said as he didn't notice Melody's shocked look.**

 **After pulling his wife up, Kentaro threw down the end of the rope to his student. Naruto wrapped it around his good hand and tugged the rope, letting his sensei know to pull him up.**

 **When he got up, Melody brought Naruto into a hug. She kept saying "You finally called me Kaa-chan" over and over again.**

 **~Author Make: End Flashback!~**

"Naruto… when you find your reason, come back to finish your training." Kentaro said as he hugged his adopted son. "Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he broke the hug and began to walk down the path.

"You know, this day, begins our sons time to leave a mark on Earthland. Naruto, The Phoenix." Kentaro said as he sees an outline of a phoenix around Naruto.

 **Done, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. To the ones who didn't know. Kentaro Tachibana is from a manga series called Dragons Rioting. I recommend it to the ones who would read it.**

 **I also hope you all like the Way of the Phoenix. I always liked Phoenix's and their tales.**

 **Anyways, if noone wants to adopt The successor of Zoro, The Next Hoenn Champion, or The Wind Devil, I guess I will just delete them.**

 **I feel like I should let you all PM me on a Naruto and whatever crossover you all would like. So PM me on a crossover you would all want.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, over the time I thought over my writing schedules. I realized that I have been updating stories in the order I posted them. Now I will just be updating stories I have planed out.**

 **I would like to thank ortizale317 because he has helped and given me so many ideas with this fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, pairings so far is: Levy (Main), Aries, Virgo, and Cana. Possible I could add Juvia if you all want. As for his magic, it will be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **Summary: All my life, I wanted to grow stronger. Not just for me, but also to defend the ones I hold dear. I trained as hard as I could, not only in my magic, but also in my taijutsu skills. Now I am in a guild that tests my strength, not only as a warrior, but also the strength of my heart. Now, this wouldn't be a problem except for one thing; I'm afraid of girls!**

 **Naruto, The Phoenix**

 **Chapter 2- Hardships**

A few days after Naruto left the comfort of the dojo, he realized he needed a way to get money. So while in a small town, he was asking around if there was any work to be done.

Most of it was small things like being a bartender, construction, mailman, and etc. He didn't really want that, so he asked at the mayor's office. He told him that someone posted a job to get rid of some dark ages.

The drawback is that he had to partner up with a mage that had also accepted the job. So he was waiting in the mayor's office, while avoiding any females. "Ah Naruto-san, the mage is here now." The secretary said as Naruto walked into the mayor's office.

"Ah Naruto-san, a mage from Blue Pegasus just got here. This is Karen Lilica." The mayor said as he motioned to a busty green haired mage in front of him. "Ah great, I have to work with a guy who will flirt with me." She said in an arrogant tone.

'Highly unlikely.' Naruto thought as he tried to stay as far as way from the mage as possible. "Alright, a few days ago, someone posted a job here to get rid of some dark mages in a nearby area." The mayor said as he showed the two a flyer.

"Alright, consider the job done." Karen said in an arrogant tone as she walked out of the room. "No need to worry, Mayor-san." Naruto said as he bowed and walked out of the office.

~X~

"You know, you don't need to come. I can do this myself." Karen taunted the taijutsu user as he was ten feet next to her. "Y-Ya, but you never know what will happen." Naruto said as he looked around the forest they were in.

It has been around an hour since they left the village to deal with the dark mages. Everything was boring until Naruto blocked a kick from a figure that came from the woods.

When Naruto looked at his attacker, it was a clone of him! "W-What?" Naruto said in surprise as he got sucker punched from the clone. "Hehehe, looks like you are surprised to see me." Clone said as Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"Looks like you met my **Celestial Spirit**." A female voice from above them said. Both Naruto and Karen looked up to see a white haired female wearing a revealing outfit on a tree branch.

"W-Who are you?!" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes with a red face. "You may call me Angel. And I am your executioner." Angel said as Clone began to charge at Naruto again.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Thousand Beating Wings!** " Naruto yelled as he tackled his clone to the floor and began to palm thrust him in the face in a rapid speed. And true to the name, Naruto gave the clone a thousand rapid palm strikes to the face.

For a good measure, Naruto picked up the down clone and roundhouse kicked it into a nearby tree. " **Open Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!** " Angel yelled as she had a gold key in her hand.

Then in a branch below her, a dark skin man with a large metallic scorpion tail appeared. "Hello." Scorpion said as he bowed to Angel and turned to face Naruto. "Hello there." Scorpio said as he aimed his tail at Naruto.

"Goodbye." Scorpion said as he shot a beam of sand at Naruto. "Woah!" Naruto said as he flipped to dodge the sand. "Why don't you do something!" Naruto yelled as he dodged more sand by jumping onto a tree branch.

"Well well well, Karen Lilica. I'll be taking your keys." Angel said as she stared at the busty green haired mage. " **Way of the Phoenix: Wing Slam!** " Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands into the floor.

This caused a large crater to form under Naruto and the trees to shake from the shock. "Woah!" Angel yelled as she fell, only for Scorpio to catch her. "K-Karen, if you can't do anything, then please leave." Naruto said as he looked the Blue Pegasus mage.

" **Open Gate of the Ram: Aries!** " Karen said as she held a golden key in order to summon a spirit, but was unable to. "Naruto, catch!" Karen said as she tossed the key to Naruto.

"Let's see if it works. **Open Gate of the Ram: Aries!** " Naruto said as he pushed the key forward in hopes of summoning the spirit. Luckily, it did. A flash of light appeared from the key, causing Naruto to close his eyes.

"H-Hello." Said a shy female voice from in front of Naruto. Opening his eyes, Naruto backed away with a blush on his face. In front of him, was a pink haired girl with ram horns, a rather large chest, and a wool dress and matching boots.

"Aries! Shield!" Karen yelled as Aries flinched. "Y-Yes ma'am. **Wool Wall!** " Aries yelled as she created a large wall of pink wool in front of them.

"Run." Naruto said as he looked at the mage and spirit. "What? Naruto you can't be serious?" Karen asked as Aries blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto. "You couldn't summon Aries, so fighting is something you cannot do now." Naruto said as he jumped on the wool wall.

"Come on." Aries said as she grabbed Karen's hand and lead her away from the fight.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Heavenly Wing Strikes!** " Naruto yelled as he jumped at Scorpio with his palms facing the spirit. " **Sand Buster!** " Scorpio yelled as he sent a very large beam of sand at Naruto.

"Guah!" Naruto yelled as he blocked the sand with his arms and was sent into the wall of wool. " **Open Gate of the Chisel: Caelum!** " Angel yelled as she summoned a robotic sphere in front of her.

Caelum began to change and it formed into a canon like object. " **Energy Blast!** " Angel yelled as Caelum sent a dark greenish beam at Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he jumped over the wool wall to avoid the beam.

The beam caused the wool wall to be destroyed and the blast sent Naruto flying. " **Sand Buster!** " Scorpio yelled as he sent another beam of sand at Naruto. Crossing his arm on his chest, Naruto was sent flying back into the forest.

"God fucking dammit that hurt!" Naruto yelled as his arms were slightly bleeding. "You can't run!" Angel yelled from on top of Caelum, who was in a different form. 'If I can't take the spirits out, I'll take out the user.' Naruto thought as he stood up again.

"Y-You know, without your spirits, you can't do shit." Naruto said as he rushed the mage. " **Way of the Phoenix: Heavenly Hurricane!** " Naruto yelled as he rapidly spun in a circular motion. True to it's name, it caused dirt, leaves, grass, twigs, and sand to be spun around like a hurricane, partially blinding Angel and Scorpio.

"Caelum!" Angel yelled as she tried to cover her eyes. The Chisel began to shoot beams of dark green energy at Naruto. Said martial artist was able to avoid the beam and jump to Angel.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Twin Wing Strike!** " Naruto yelled as he palm striked Angel in the stomach and palm striked her again in the stomach sending her flying. "Guah, I should be good now." Naruto said as he ran to find Aries and Karen.

~X~

" **Wool Bomb!** " Aries yelled as she sent a wave of wool at a man riding on a large snake. "It's useless!" He shouted as he dodged the ball of wool with ease. " **Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " He yelled as his fingertips turned reddish black and clawed at the **Celestial Spirit**.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Clawing Talon Strikes!** " Naruto yelled as he intercepted the man. " **Way of the Phoenix: Falling Beak Slam!** " Naruto yelled as he grabbed his wrist, lifted him of the large snake, and slammed him into the ground.

"What! I should've been able to read your thoughts!" He yelled as his snake lifted him back on it. "Who is he?" Naruto asked the females as he never took his eyes off of the male. "My name is Cobra of the Oracion Seis and this is Cubellios. I see you took out one of our members." Cobra said as he motioned his eyes in the direction of the area Naruto fought Angel.

" **Poison Dragon's Scales!** " Cobra yelled as he sent a large number of scale masses of poison rapidly at Naruto. "Woah!" Naruto yelled as he flipped, ducked, rolled, and jumped to avoid the scales.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Scaring Earth: Feather Wall!** " Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground and a large chunk of earth came out and blocked the scales.

"To slow!" Cobra yelled as Cubellios was behind him and was about to bite him. " **Wool Shot!** " Aries yelled as she shot a wave of wool which pushed Naruto away.

" **Motor!** " Yelled another male voice as a rotating pair of legs struck Naruto and sent him flying to Aries. "Took you long enough, Racer." Cobra said as he turned to see the other male.

"He beat Angel and looks like he's winning against you." Racer said as Naruto stood back up. "A-Aries-san, what happened to Karen?" Naruto asked he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"S-She fainted." Aries said she turned her head to look at the fainted green haired beauty. "Before we kill you, tell me. How come I couldn't hear your thoughts?" Cobra asked, which shocked Racer.

"The purpose of the **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu** is to have a clear mind and serene heart. So as long as I do that, you can't hear my thoughts." Naruto said as he punched his fists together.

"And since you two want to kill me, I can go all out." Naruto said as he pulled off his gi shirt. "What can taking off your shirt do?" Cobra asked as Naruto held it threw it a good four meters away from him.

 ***Crash!***

Both dark mages turned their heads to see the sight of the crater that Naruto's gi shirt caused. **(Think of when Rock Lee takes off his weights.)**

" **Way of the Phoenix: Thousand Beating Talon Strikes!** " Naruto yelled as he was behind them and repeatedly bitched slapped Cobra as Racer sped away.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Cubellios shot a small ball of poison at Naruto, and it hit his left eye. "GUAH!" Naruto yelled as he covered his left eye in pain. " **Poison Dragon's Roar!** " Cobra yelled as he sent a point blank blast of poison at Naruto.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled as he was sent flying. "Take this!" Racer yelled as he kicked Naruto into the ground. "Kuso!" Naruto yelled as his left eye was turning a dark purplish color.

"Haha! Cubellios' poison will slowly kill you! And since it's in your eye, it will reach your brain quickly!" Cobra yelled as he gave a sadistic grin as Naruto squeezed his left eye shut.

"I don't care! I WILL WIN!" Naruto yelled as he rushed Cobra with his right fist raised. " **Way of the Phoenix: Soaring Iron Wing!** " Naruto yelled as he sucker punched Cobra across the face.

"It's useless! Even if you have the power, you can't do shit if the poison reaches your brain!" Cobra yelled as he had blood dripping from his lower lip. Then Naruto did something that shocked him.

Naruto reached for his left eye with gritted teeth. He LITERALLY grabbed his eye and began to pull.

"G-GUAH!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his eye out of his socket, horrifying Aries. "Hahaha! You drive to win is incredible!" Cobra yelled as Naruto gritted his teeth as blood fell from his empty eye socket.

"Hope you didn't forget about me! **Motor!** " Racer yelled as he kicked Naruto and sent him flying next to Aries.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Aries yelled as she ran to Naruto. "Guah, kuso that hurt." Naruto said as he sat up. "H-here let me help." Aries said as she formed some wool to clean up the blood.

"T-Thanks." Naruto said as he slowly stood up. He won't admit defeat, he never has, never will. "Take this!" Racer yelled as he kicked Naruto in the chin, sending him flying up.

Racer repeated this over and over again, until, until, he actually kicked Naruto's right eye out. "Hahaha! You're too slow!" Racer yelled as slammed his heel into Naruto's chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled as he felt some ribs break and his last eye was gone. "Face it, you're dead." Racer said as Cobra on Cubellios was next to him.

To their surprise, Naruto stood back up. "I-I won't back down. You can beat me till all of my blood is spilled! You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down! My name is Naruto Tachibana and I won't back down from this fight!" Naruto yelled as he stood up as he wiped blood from his face.

"You can't beat us if you can't see!" Cobra laughed as Racer chuckled. Just then they felt a small burst of magic before both were kicked in the face and sent flying back. "W-What!?" Cobra yelled as he and Racer stood up.

"This was taught to me by my Tou-san. The user sends out a small burst of magic and the magic coats anything in the range of the user. It's kind of like a sonar. He calls it the **Eagle Vision**." Naruto said a he crouched down.

" **Way of the Phoenix: Scaring Earth: Stone Wing Wave!** " Naruto yelled as he dug his arms into the ground and sent large stones at the two dark mages. Cobra dodged the stones, but Racer was oddly enough hit by the stones.

"I see, your magic is a **Slowing Magic** , a type of magic that only has a limited range. So it appears that the user is extremely fast." Naruto says as he lightly chuckled at the joke me made.

"Luckily for me, Tou-san had me learn long range attacks." Naruto said as he cupped his hands to his side. " **Way of the Phoenix: Heavenly Crimson Flight!** " Naruto yelled as he sent what looked like a phoenix shaped beam of fire at Racer.

Racer was not fast enough to dodge the beam as it pushed him pack until he was no longer in sight.

" **Poison Dragon's Roar!** " Cobra yelled as he sent his roar to Naruto. " **Way of the Phoenix: Demonic Beak Drill!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a drill shaped beam of fire to counter attack Cobra's roar.

" **Poison Dragon's Scales!** " Cobra yelled as he sent scale like poison blasts, but not to Naruto. To Aries and Karen.

" **Wool Wall!** " Aries said as she created a pink wall of wool, but that wouldn't be enough. " **Way of the Phoenix: Scaring Earth: Feather Wall!** " Naruto yelled as he was behind the wool wall and aligned a stone wall right behind it.

"A-Aries-san, please take Karen else where while I deal with him." Naruto said as he prepared to fight Cobra. "N-Naruto-kun, you've lost a lot of blood! You can't possibly defeat him!" Aries yelled as she had some tears on her eyes.

"W-Well Aries-san. I've been known to be unpredictable." Naruto said with a small blush on his face as he was close to Aries. " **Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!** " Cobra yelled as he sent poison in the shape of snake heads at Naruto.

Said blonde dodged the poison and charged again. " **Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs!** " Cobra yelled as he charged on Cubellios and the snake flew to Naruto. " **Way of the Phoenix: Twin Wing Strike!** " Naruto yelled as he matched Cobra's attack.

"Guah!" Cobra yelled as Naruto kicked him off of Cubellios. Naruto then slammed his heel on top of the giant snake's head, which knocked the snake out. "Looks like I have enough poison for one attack." Cobra said as he stood up again.

"I have enough strength for one more attack." Naruto said as he shakingly stood still.

" **Poison Dragon's…** " Cobra began as he charged to Naruto.

" **Way of the Phoenix:...** " Naruto began as he also charged to Cobra.

" **Crushing Fang!** " Cobra yelled as the fingertips of his right hand were covered in poison and clawed at Naruto.

" **Crimson Talon Strike!** " Naruto yelled as the fingertips of his right hand were covered in a small amount of fire as he clawed at Cobra.

The two attacks met the opponents bodies as they passed each other. The two stood shoulder to shoulder as they looked in different directions.

"Guess you got me." Cobra said as he slowly fell over chest first. 'Naruto Tachibana, I will remember you.' Cobra thought as he lost consciousness.

"I-I told you I'll win." Naruto said as he fell back with a smile on his bloody face. "N-Naruto-kun!" Aries yelled as she ran to the fainted martial artist.

 **Done! I hope you all like this new chapter. Again I will like to thank ortizale317 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Incase anyone is wondering, this takes place 3 YEARS before the start of the Fairy Tail anime. Meaning the Oracion Seis would've been weaker than in the Oracion Seis Arc.**

 **Also no that fire was not Naruto's actual magic. The fire is just fire magic Naruto can use to enhance his attacks and to perform long range attacks.**

 **So the girls so far Naruto will be with: Levy, Aries, Virgo, and Cana. I can add Juvia or Karen if you all want. Yes Karen will live, remember Angel killed her. So if in this fanfiction, Karen will live since Naruto defeated Angel before she can kill Karen.**

 **Before I forget, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO! Also I was thinking to write a Naruto and Borderlands crossover. If you all want this, PM me.**

 **Anyways, this has been Demongod123 and I will see you all next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Sorry

**I'm sorry everybody, but I can no longer write this fanfiction. I don't understand this, when it comes to Naruto and Fairy Tail fanfictions it's just that I CANNOT write one correctly. It's fine though, it doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me, it bothers me, it bothers me a lot. I just can't take it! Look it's just that, it's just that a crossover with Fairy Tail is not good with me!**

 **So I am sorry but, I will write a third Naruto Fairy Tail crossover with some elements of The Seven Deadly Sins in it. You all will like it, I promise. Check my Fanfiction Information for further details on my idea. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
